The invention relates to an implantable hearing aid for mechanically actuating an ossicle of the middle ear as well as to a method for implanting the same.
Various implantable hearing aids acting on an ossicle of the middle ear have been proposed. Such devices are either based on magnetic or mechanical coupling for generating vibrations of the ossicle. If mechanical coupling is to be used, complex mastoid surgery is required in order to drill a hole into the temporal bone for receiving the coupling means between an outer part of the implant and the middle ear ossicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,620 describes a hearing aid comprising a fluid mechanical coupler extending through a hole in the temporal bone and connected directly to the cochlea. Such a device is, however, difficult to implant as it requires to drill an accurate and thin hole through the cranium.